Doctor Who and The Sickness
by DoctorMerlinHolbyLover
Summary: The Doctor faces a new challenge and this time, it know howto push his buttons. If you guys like the story then I will post more! :
1. Chapter 1

"I still can't believe it! Dogs with two noses!" Amy and Rory laughed and discussed the latest planet the doctor had taken them to.

Trying to concentrate on re-calibrating the TARDIS he set his mind on the discombobulator and soniced it, standing up the Doctor prepared a cheeky grin but before he could turn to his giggling companions a feeling of nausea and pain swept over him. Doubling over, he prepared to steady himself when someone came behind him and did it for him.

"Doctor are you okay?" Amy's concern filled his head and he took a moment to regain his composure.

"I'm fine." He expressed looking in Amy's eyes, "You look like someone's just killed those dogs with two noses!" laughing the Doctor tried to shy some of the worry away but the questions just kept coming.

"You're lying, I can tell! You're a terrible liar!" Amy folded her arms like a stubborn child and refused to give up until she had got something from the Doctor.

"It was just head rush!" even though he knew he didn't get head rush, it was the simplest explanation for what had happened and it seemed to work for him.

"Doctor, I'm pretty sure head rush doesn't have you doubling over in extreme pain." Rory said a little cockily.

"Err, It was a special…Type of head rush?" The Doctor said feeling a grin spread across his face.

"Uh huh." Amy said raising one eyebrow.

"Uh huuuuh!" The Doctor laughed and returned his attention to the TARDIS console hoping that his nosey, stubborn companion didn't carry things on.

"Rory?"  
>"NO! I'm not doing it!"<p>

"What? You're not doing what?" The Doctor questioned.

"Please Rory I just want to make sure he is okay." Amy pleaded until Rory gave in.

"Okay Doctor, stay still for one second." With Rory advancing towards him the Doctor could do only one thing but… "THERE'S A GIANT LIZZARD BEHIND YOU!"

" WHAT! WHERE!" both of his gullible companions turned to face the door when it dawned on them…

"YOU TRICKED US!" they both said in unison, suddenly, the doctor grabbed a small object and pressed it and then he disappeared, into thin air.

"Doctor? Doctor where are you?" Amy asked puzzled, she was about to scream at him to stop being stupid, when he appeared on the other side of the TARDIS.

"Invisibility cloak! I didn't think…" They turned around just in time to see him tumble to the bottom of the stairs.

"DOCTOR!" The loyal companions ran over to the lifeless body, pressing his ear to the Doctors chest Rory a relieved Rory looked up at Amy.

"He's breathing, but his pulse is very weak."

"What's wrong with him?" Amy questioned.

"I don't know…"


	2. Chapter 2

"JAMMIE DODGER!" The Doctor awoke with a start. His hair was clinging to his head with sweat, he felt as if he were on the planet Syceronix 2. "Dreadful planet! Smell's of methane and is as hot as a Sygorax's arm pit!" He muttered to himself.

Stumbling to his feet The Doctor suddenly felt a pain so unbearable, he screamed and convulsed. "What's happening?" The Doctor's plea for an answer was answered by a ghostly white girl, in a tattered but stunningly white dress, appearing from out behind a colossal, mossy tree.

"You are hurt," She almost sounded confused, like she had never seen or heard pain or sickness.

The Doctor felt a sudden rush of nausea and he collapsed, his head hitting the damp, cold skyscrapers that surrounded the forest…

"RORY! WHY IS IT MAKING THAT NOISE! IT DOESN'T WHEN THE DOCTOR DRIVES IT!" Amy shouted, her voice laced with worry.

"Well considering a month ago I was cleaning up vomit on a hospital ward, I think I'm doing pretty well!" Rory shouted, defensively.

Suddenly, the TARDIS jerked and sparks started to fly from the console, looking at each Amy and Rory held hands certain of their death.

"Hello? HELLO!" The Doctors image suddenly appeared out of thin air and made the cowering couple jump to their feet.

"DOCTOR!" they both sighed in relief.

"If you're see this then I am either dead, regenerating or trying to find that Jammie Dodger that rolled off the console, but anyway, if you are seeing this then pull the red leaver! Then press the purple button…"

Amy rushed over to the leaver and gave it an almighty pull, the noise and sparks stopped and the couple smiled at each other, still sweating but with relief instead of fear.

"What is the purple button for then?" Rory asked, visibly confused.

"Let's find out!" Amy smiled and picked up the mallet The Doctor used for hitting things… namely Rory.

"NO! AMY DON'T! NO!" Rory dived to the floor clutching his head, waiting for a huge explosion or something to drop on his head…again, but instead, bubbles started to float around the TARDIS and Amy laughed, obviously, relieved.

"Now, this is only a hologram but something dangerous set it off, remember whatever you do don't-"

And then The Doctor was gone, he had not given the most important message, the message that would save his life and 6.94 billion people on planet earth…

"HAHA! I would have never thought a simple virus would bring The On Coming storm to his knees!"

The Doctor felt its laugh travel down his body, It was like a venom. Every time it spoke, he felt his blood boil and his head explode with rage.

"Who are you?" The Doctor said weakly.

"Aww, how sad! The dying man asks what his capture's name is, also a little rude!"

"WHO ARE YOU! WHAT ARE YOU!" This time The Doctor shouted, his tone becoming increasingly angry.

"I AM DEATH DOCTOR! THE FIRE THAT BURNS YOU!"

…


	3. Chapter 3

"Amy, only one of his hearts are beating…" Rory looked up at his terrified wife.

"We should move him, he can't be left to lay on the floor."

They picked up The Doctors lifeless body and hauled it onto the seat, when Rory turned away, Amy stroked her raggedy Doctors hair.

"I love you, it's always been you and god am I going to regret saying this if you remember!" She whispered and felt the coolness of his breath as she leaned down and kissed him gently, all the time hoping that Rory didn't see….

When the Doctor awoke he found himself in a wet, sultry cave that must have stretched for miles. He bent down and picked up a small, smooth rock. Examining it he turned it over and pressed the tiny, thumb like dent in the surface.

"It's a torch!" He exclaimed, slightly puzzled at why anyone would design a torch to look like a rock, he was about to put it on the ground again when he saw her, the girl in the dress, gesture for him to follow her. He did as she asked and sprinted to where she stood. It was a lake, almost as deep as the sea, The Doctor thought to himself. Suddenly he was pushed from behind, sent sprawling into the blue depths.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" He spluttered as water flooded his mouth.

"One thing The Doctor can't do is swim." The girl laughed an evil, spiteful chuckle that instantly made the Doctor realise what had pushed him…

"Rory, I don't like the thought of him having to sleep here alone…" Amy pleaded; she had an idea that Rory probably wouldn't approve of.

"Okay let me get a blanket and I'll bunk down with him."

"NO! I mean I'll do it, I don't want you to hurt your back." Amy smiled as convincingly as she could; it was the only way to wake the Doctor up.

"Okay… Goodnight." Rory leaned down to kiss Amy when she turned away, "I have a cold coming on, best not kiss me." She smiled as he left and she bent down to The Doctor.

"I hope you don't remember this." Slowly, she leant down and kissed his soft lips, luscious and smooth.

The Doctor felt himself drowning, with every breath he tried to take, his hearts grew slower and slower. It was like having someone cover his mouth when he wanted to scream. However; the water was not like any water he had felt before, it was warm and Jelly like. It engulfed The Doctor and he felt himself slipping into unconsciousness…


	4. Chapter 4

Amy stared down at the Timelord that lay in her arms, he had started to mumble things over the few days that h had been unconscious, things that didn't make sense…But then again, she thought to herself, when does anything he say every make sense?

Rory was off somewhere in the TARDIS, he had a cold and was sulking because she was taking more notice of the, sleeping, Doctor than she was him.

Jealousy, Amy thought, it was something she had discovered when the doctor had talked of that blonde girl, Rose. The way he described her, talked of her made Amy's cheek's burn with an unsounded fury. How dare he talk of her when she was trying so hard to get his attention! A slight brush of her hand, flutter of her light, ginger eyelashes but, No! He was too fixated on this Rose.

As the Doctor felt his body sink into the strange, alien waters he thought of his friends, Rory, Amy and Rose…Oh god Rose, shed been the first one he'd loved in long time, she was beautiful, her golden hair that shone like the very heart of the TARDIS and soft eyes that made his hearts melt. And Pond? Oh Pond, he'd noticed her flirting, the way she looked at him was like the way Rose did, in their eyes he was a hero, in his he was a coward.


	5. Chapter 5

Amy huffed and crossed her arms, Rory was angry with her, The Doctor was unconscious and she missed him…More than the time when she was seven and he was her magical, raggedy man. He was still HER raggedy man, why wouldn't he be hers? Then she remembered…Rory…Sighing she climbed to her feet, she had to tell him, she had to tell him she loved The Doctor.

It swirled and engulfed the struggling TimeLord, although, it was rather beautiful…If you took the dying Doctor out of course. He tried to swim up, the jelly like current pulling him down with every upward stroke, but failed and again he felt this dream like body drift into unconsciousness.

Suddenly the Doctor gasped and sat up, his hearts racing and sweat dripping from his brow.

"Doctor!" Amy shouted in surprise, she had not expected him to wake up…While she had her arms around him…

"Amy could you- Do you think you can?" He gestured towards her arms and tried to pull away, but, Amy stood her ground, still holding the shaken traveller.

"No! I don't want to let you go!"

He smiled slightly, not realising and leaned forward…


End file.
